Unnatural Beings
by The Kuroi Ryo
Summary: During the summer before his fith year Harry is abused by the Dursleys and manages to escape after being shot in the shoulder & ran over by a police car. At the muggle hospital he meets an old enemy and learns horrifying news. He has been charged with the


Disclaimer: I own only the plot, Riley, Megan & a stereo, a bed and a couple of C.D's  
  
A/n: This and The pain of one story will be the only fics I'm writing for a while due to the fact that I've got school work up the ying-yang and need time to do that.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Unnatural beings  
  
Escape from the Dursleys  
  
Hell, that was the best word Harry could come up with to describe his summer. Apparently during the school year Vernon's company had gone bankrupt and collapsed. Dudley had also, for some reason that Harry had only recently found out, had been expelled from Smeltings. Then there was the accident with the ton-tongue toffees last summer. All of this anger that went threw Vernon Dursley drove him to take up drinking. Vernon had also found a target to take his anger out on. Harry.  
  
Harry had been beat severely ever since the second he had stepped foot into his relatives house that summer. Harry at that moment was sitting in his room. If you could call it that. He was sitting beside the bared window with a heavy file, used for sharpening metal, filing away at the bars. The second bar came out one more to go. He filed wildly at the bar pausing every few seconds to make sure his 'relatives' didn't hear him. The bottom of the bar then the top came loose. He grinned for the first time that summer. He reached under the floorboard and pulled out his wand, invisibility cloak, photo album of his parents and his Firebolt. He carefully shrunk his things not caring what the ministry said. He was leaving this hellhole. He pocketed his things and swung out the window. Suddenly there was a screeching of "DAD DAD HE'S GETTING AWAY HE'S ESCAPING"! Harry cursed Dudley as he dropped to the ground and ran as fast as he could. He heard the door being thrown open and Vernon yelling " YOU'VE DONE IT THIS TIME BOY"! Harry heard a bang and an immense pain in his shoulder, Vernon had shot him! Harry staggered clutching his shoulder when he heard them. Wails and sirens. A bright light then over came him and he stopped dead in his tracks & was hit by an incoming police car & slipped into blissful darkness.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When he awoke the first thing he heard was a beep. He lay with his eyes closed for awhile. Where was that beeping coming from? It was really annoying he wondered? When he opened his eyes he saw an unreconizable site. The room he was in was a bright blue with gold designs. He tried to sit up and look around but a great pain in his shoulder and side stopped him. It was then he relised he wasn't wearing a shirt and things were hooked up to his chest and two tubes were stuck up his nose. He tore at them trying to get them off him. A few minutes after he tore the things off his chest lots off people in blue with white coats came rushing in. Harry let out a yell of surprise and flinched as he regretted it. "Well" said one of the people in white & blue said "that is a relief". Harry looked at them and asked "whats a relief"? One of the people ,doctors Harry expected, came over and picked up the things that had been on his chest. "This" he said " is hooked up to the heart monitor & when you took it off that took away your heart beat". "Oh" said Harry it made since now."Where am I" He asked? "St. Peter's children's hospital" said a woman in blue. "Oh" said Harry and he panicked who was going to pay for all of this? "You'll be getting a room mate in a short time boy was abused by his own father, poor kid" said one of the ladies in blue. "Okay" said Harry "it will be nice to have someone to talk to". The doctors and nurses left after they resacured the heart monitor and breathing tubes.  
  
Harry lay sleeping peacefully until he was awoken by the noise of his arriving roommate. "There now" said the voice of a nurse "you get nice and comfy". "Thank you" said a voice it was weak but Harry heard in his mind clear as day. He knew that voice! It was....................................................................................................................................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Aren't I the nicest author around. ^_^ I'll give 100 house points to whoever can guess it. 


End file.
